The invention relates to a storage container for disc-shaped recording media, such as phonograph or video discs, and is intended and suitable for compact, i.e., optical information storage, discs in particular.
The present invention is an improvement of the conventional container of the type disclosed in French Patent Specification No. 685 404. This known container is constructed as a chest, wherein a hinged lid may cover the storage space. This type of construction is relatively bulky and awkward to operate, and the invention is therefore based on the problem of producing a container of this type which is so easy to operate and takes up such a small amount of space that it is suitable for use in motor vehicles for operation by the vehicle driver.
The solution according to the invention is provided by a front wall assembly which, when the holder has been pivoted-out, is displaced into a oblique position relative to the housing enabling the recording media to be removed, the front wall assemblies of all of the holders in a housing cooperating to cover the front opening of the housing through which the holders move when pivoting between the inserted and disc removal positions thereof.
It should be noted that a container for compact discs which is intended and suitable for use in motor vehicles is already known from Published European Patent Application No. 0139161. This container has holders that undergo translatory movement, however, and which are biased into their removal position by an arrangement of springs. The space requirement in the depth direction is thereby increased.